Blood Lust
by eeveeluv
Summary: Hiei is feeling a little kinky after he returns home from his errands.


**Okay, before you read this, I feel I have to give you a bit of a warning.**

**I have to admit, this story is a little fucked up. It is NOT for the squeamish or faint of heart!**

**BUT it still has all that lemony, smutty yaoi goodness we are all here for! It just has a bit of a gruesome twist.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Oh yeah…. Fuck me! …Harder!"_

The voices echoed throughout the bedroom. Kurama sat before a television screen watching some amateur gay porn he had found under Hiei's bed. He grew tired of waiting for the fire demon to return from his errands, so he thought he might as well entertain himself.

It was about 6 o'clock at night, all lights in the room were off and the curtains were drawn. The bedroom's only source of light was the glow of the television. Kurama's eyes were fixated on the screen, he was jerking off mercilessly as he watched a muscular blue demon with horns fuck the living shit out of a questionably underage smaller demon as the latter cried out in pleasure.

"Having fun without me?"

Kurama jumped in his seat, a shake flowed through his body. "Don't scare me like that, Hiei!"

"Could you not wait until I got home? I wasn't gone that long… you horny slut" Hiei said as he placed some shopping bags onto the counter.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Did you just call me a slut?"

"_Uuhhhh Fuuuck! Harder!"_ The video continued in the background as Hiei walked closer to Kurama, then kneeled down in front of him. His blood-red eyes stared back at Kurama's emerald orbs as he pulled the red head's pants down to his knees. It took Kurama by complete surprise.

"I've always loved you cock, Kurama… it has the perfect combination of length and girth… And the tip? Mmm… so pink…" He gently flicked the tip with his tongue.

Kurama's hands gripped the arms of the chair; he then let out a sigh as Hiei practically gulped down his entire dick. His eyes were now back to the television, a scene quite similar to his current situation played on the screen.

Hiei began bobbing his head, he could taste the lotion slicked up and down the shaft. He grabbed it with his right hand, jerking it in rhythm with his head bobs.

Kurama leaned his head back with a moan, his hands clutching the chair harder. "Fuck… Hiei…"

Kurama's burst of cum came to a surprise to Hiei, but he was prepared regardless. He could feel Kurama's body tense up, then relax, deeper into the chair. He quickly licked up the mess, wiped his mouth then got to his feet, then walked over to his shopping bags onto the counter. He looked back at Kurama and smiled. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Kurama got to his feet then lazily pulled his pants back up, although they were still a little loose and on the verge of falling down again.

He watched as Hiei took his purchases out of the bags and onto the counter. "I thought you were running errands?"

"I was, until I came across these" Hiei said as he dangled a pair of shiny chrome handcuffs in Kurama's face.

"What? Not into the fuzzy type?" Kurama grinned.

"No… I like it to hurt"

Kurama looked at him; he could see lustfulness in his eyes. He gulped, and then said "What else do you have?"

Hiei glanced back. "Just a few whips, butt plugs, paddles… But I'll show you my favourite…" He put his hand behind his back then made his way closer to Kurama. He didn't stop until he came face to face with him, looking up slightly at the taller demon. He pulled his arm around, exposing the knife he had in his belt.

Kurama took a step back. "What's that for?" As soon as the words came from his mouth he realized he didn't need an answer, he already knew.

"You know exactly what it is for, Kurama"

He pushed Kurama backwards, forcing him into the chair again. He mounted the fox demon; bringing the knife to his neck.

"You ready?" He asked.

"N-now?" Kurama stuttered.

Hiei grinned slightly as he dragged the knife gently across the side of Kurama's neck, just enough for a few droplets of blood to surface. As soon as he saw the rich red colour he dove into Kurama's neck, licking up the blood, sucking on the wound for more.

When he got his fill he brought his blood stained lips to Kurama's, kissing him deeply, letting the blood stain his lips as well. The blood mixed in well with the saliva on their tongues, a strong coppery taste danced on their taste buds. It was utterly intoxicating.

"Fuck me now… Hiei… please" Kurama pleaded, he knew how desperate he sounded, but he knew he wouldn't get anything from Hiei unless he begged.

"Don't fucking move" Hiei growled as he got off of Kurama's lap then ran to the counter to retrieve his handcuffs.

When he returned he immediately cuffed Kurama's wrists then grabbed him by the arm to lead him to his bedroom. Shoving Kurama onto the bed, Hiei found the chains on his bedpost, quickly attaching them to Kurama's cuffs. The red head laid there, shirtless and restrained, his pants zipped open as they rested just below his narrow hips.

"Do you know how delicious you look?" Hiei said as an evil grin surfaced on his face.

Kurama rolled his eyes "Then what are you waiting for? I'm all yours"

Hiei chuckled as he mounted the bed, swinging a leg over Kurama's body, sitting comfortably on his lap. He leaned down to give Kurama a quick kiss, keeping his face close to the other demon's as he reached for the knife in his belt. "You are such a slut" he whispered as he brought the knife to Kurama's arm.

"Make it deeper this time" Kurama pleaded.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Kurama, I'm not going to hurt you like that"

"You won't, I promise. Just make it bleed a bit more…"

Hiei was all for it, excited even, but he never wanted to hurt Kurama more than he needed to, even to Kurama's own request. "How about I just make three little cuts, instead of one deep one?"

Kurama hesitated. "I guess that will do"

Hiei grinned as he reached down to kiss Kurama's lips once more before he brought the knife to the fox demon's forearm. He quickly sliced three medium sized cuts across Kurama's skin. The blood began to flow from the wounds as Hiei lifted off his shirt and tossed it aside. He worked on getting Kurama's pants completely off, until he finished with his own. He got back onto the bed, naked, mounting Kurama once more. His eyes fell to the blood now trickling down Kurama's arm.

Kurama's eyes were on Hiei's chest, he bit down hard on his bottom lip, scanning up and down Hiei's naked body in front of him. "Mmm… So sexy…" He whispered.

Hiei immediately clasped onto Kurama's neck, lowering his face closer to his. "What was that?"

"I said you're fucking sexy" Kurama snapped.

"That's what I thought" Hiei snapped back, pressing his lips hard onto Kurama's, each of them breaking into a smile as soon as Hiei pulled away.

Hiei then turned his attention back to the three cuts on Kurama's arm. The blood was beginning to drip onto the blanket, still a considerable amount flowing from the wounds. He gently brushed his fingers against the gashes, collecting a pool of blood in his fingers. Kurama watched patiently as Hiei began jerking off with his blood soaked hand, coating his dick red.

"You like what you see?" Hiei said as he noticed Kurama staring directly at his crotch.

Kurama continued to stare. "Of course I do" He then looked up immediately into Hiei's eyes "You going to fuck me now?"

Hiei grinned, and then leaned down to kiss him. "Be patient" He said as he brought his middle finger down to Kurama's very tight hole, circling it with his finger.

"Aaah!" Kurama moaned as he felt Hiei's finger enter him. Hiei continued to move his finger in and out, eventually adding two more, spreading them as wide as he could.

"You're a lot tighter than you were last night…" Hiei said as he pulled his fingers out.

"Maybe you didn't fuck me hard enough"

Hiei frowned back at Kurama. "Oh really?" He instantly reached for his knife sitting on the nightstand. Not saying another word, he put the knife against Kurama's skin, not very far from the other cuts, which had stopped bleeding and began to scab over.

"Ah!" Kurama yelped as Hiei sliced a new wound into his flesh, it was deeper than the previous three, a gush of blood running down his arm. As Hiei hurried to lick the blood trail before it hit the blanket, Kurama could feel his hard-on getting harder, at just the sight of Hiei's tongue.

Once Hiei had licked his fill, he kissed Kurama deeply, making sure most of the blood transferred onto Kurama's tongue before he pulled away. He then squeezed Kurama's arm, making the blood rush out faster, collecting a pool in his hand. He coated his dick with blood once again, this time there was much more crimson colour blanketed onto it. He spread Kurama's legs, leaving a red hand print on his thigh. Hiei looked into Kurama's emerald green eyes as he pushed his cock into him slowly, the blood acting as a suitable lubricant.

Kurama moaned lightly as Hiei began thrusting gently, the bed beginning to wobble just a bit.

"You are so beautiful, Kurama" Hiei told him as he began to thrust faster, his blood-red eyes focused on Kurama's emerald ones.

He leaned down to kiss him quickly, but passionately. Kurama could only lay there restrained as Hiei picked up the pace, fucking him so hard the bed started to clash against the wall. Kurama's hands balled into fists as he realized he could do nothing with his hands; he arched his back then groaned as he got fucked, his penis left unattended.

"Hiei… please… touch me" He groaned.

Hiei remained silent; he continued to thrust into him, using his red stained hand to jerk Kurama off rapidly.

"Uuhh… Hiei…" Kurama moaned as he bit hard onto his arm as he came into Hiei's fist.

Hiei began to grunt louder, he fucked the fox harder, quickly releasing him from his chains. Kurama's hands immediately went to Hiei's biceps, he clutched onto him until Hiei grunted a final time, Kurama's name under his breath. Kurama could feel the semen ooze out of him as Hiei slowly pulled out. The fire demon caught his breath, then raced to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Kurama was now sitting upright on the bed, waiting for Hiei's return. Hiei sat back onto the bed with Kurama, taking out an antibacterial cream and a bandage.

"I think it's time you get a new blanket, Hiei. Maybe even a new mattress; we have worn this one out quite a bit"

"The mattress is fine; it's only the blanket that needs replacing. Hold still, baby" Hiei told him as he gently rubbed the cream onto Kurama's wounds, then wrapping the bandage around his arm firmly.

Kurama glanced at Hiei's face as he did this, his expression so sweet and sincere; it was that face that made him fall head over heels for him all those years ago.

When Hiei was finished wrapping Kurama's arm, the taller demon took his hand, got him to his feet and began to lead him into the bathroom.

"Come shower with me, Hiei."

Hiei eagerly followed Kurama, a small grin sprouted onto his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories! (I promise they aren't as gruesome as this one!)**


End file.
